The present invention relates to a fastening belt having an anti-loosening protrusion which extends in an opposite direction to the teeth so as to effectively prevent the fastening belt from loosening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,107 disclosed a fastening belt and is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, and is wrapped around each of two ends of a bellow 20 on a shaft 21. The teeth 12 are engaged with holes 13 of the belt 10 and a corrugation 11 is then clamped by a tool to pull the teeth 12 to securely engage with the holes 13. However, the engagement between the teeth 12 and the holes 13 could be loosened because of vibration.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fastening belt which comprises a belt having a corrugation extending from a first side thereof and the corrugation is located close to a first end of the belt. A plurality of holes is defined through the belt near a second end of the belt. A plurality of teeth extend from a second side of the belt and toward inclinedly the second end of the belt. A protrusion extends from the second side of the belt and is located between the corrugation and the teeth. The protrusion extends inclinedly toward the first end of the belt.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a protrusion extending in an opposite direction to the direction of the teeth on the fastening belt. The protrusion prevents the belt from loosening.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.